


A Dark Lord’s Mission

by GCNess



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Dark Lord!Yu, F/M, I put the ship tags there but honestly they don’t really factor into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCNess/pseuds/GCNess
Summary: AU where Yu is a Dark Lord and has to save Nanako. Just kinda me practicing some stuff. Uses terms from Rance because I’m a nerd. Ignore this.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Narukami Yu, Ebihara Ai/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Marie/Narukami Yu, Matsunaga Ayane/Narukami Yu, Narukami Yu/Satonaka Chie





	A Dark Lord’s Mission

Upon drinking the blood of the Demon King, Yu had become a Dark Lord. Despite him being one of the youngest, he quickly rose within the ranks, being respected by many. He quickly conquered many areas, and had a castle built for him. Despite this, he often wasn’t that cruel unless he needed to be. He had also made sure that he kept his identity a secret, never giving a name to the pseudo kingdom he had, as he didn’t want Nanako to know of what he had become.   
His castle was very large, being able to fit many guests. However, due to Yu’s loner life style up until transferring to Inaba, most of the halls have been left empty. The only real residents of his castle were the girls in his harem, and Yosuke, who occasionally visited his bro. Teddie, Kanji, and Naoto would visit at times as well, as Yu had entrusted them with making sure that Nanako is okay.   
A new day had begun... And Yu was filled with the desire to take more land for himself...

“Yu~~~!” Said a soft voice tugging at his sheets. “C’mon Yu, it’s time for you to wake up.”  
“Mm... Just a little while longer...”  
“You said that around an hour ago... If you don’t wake up soon, you won’t be able to get any sleep at night...”  
Yu sighed, “Alright then.” He rubbed his eyes to see a beautiful girl with long black hair standing in front of him. This was Yukiko, one of his most loyal Apostles and closest lovers. “Fufu, beautiful as always, Yukiko.” Yu said as he admired her.  
“I’m glad you feel so, but you should most likely get ready for the day before you start hitting on girls.”  
The both of them had a laugh, as Yukiko helped Yu get dressed, and they went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Yu sat down with the members of his harem at a long and fancy table. He had pancakes cooked by Rise served to him.   
“Senpaiiii~ I hope you enjoy my cooking~!!” Rise cheered.  
“You’re cooking is the best Rise. Of course I’ll enjoy it.” He replied with a soft smile.  
“Geez, you always praise Rise so much with her cooking...” the short haired tomboy, Chie, complained.  
“Well Chie, if you want me to enjoy your food you should try making some that’s more... Eatable...”

Some time passed, and Yu had finished his breakfast. He then spoke up in a clear and somewhat intimidating voice, “I’d like to conquer Inaba today.”  
“Huh?!” The girls all said at once.   
“But Yu... Isn’t that...?” Ai spoke up.   
“That’s stupid. You want to attack where you used to live? What about Nanako? How would she feel seeing you like this?!”  
“Quiet Marie. I am doing what I wish to do. If you do not agree then you can stay here. I am going by myself anyways.”  
Yu’s cold voice filled the dining room. There was a state of shock among his Apostles.   
“I’ll be off now. Take care of the castle while I’m gone.”   
He grabbed his cloak and walked out, leaving the girls alone to speculate what had happened.   
“It’s so strange...” Rise speculated, “Senpai always made it clear to never let Nanako find out... But what happened to make him...?”  
“Do you think Nanako was in trouble?” said Chie.  
“I did see Yu talking with one of his former classmates yesterday. I just thought they were visiting, but it could have been something more.”  
“What do you mean Ai?” asked Yukiko.  
“Well... He definitely was shocked by what they said...”  
“But he’s the kind of person to immediately go and save Nanako. Jeez... That idiot... I should go try and stop him.”  
“It’s best if we wait here, Marie.” Rise said reassuringly. “I’m sure Senpai has things figured out! Besides, we have to follow his orders, it’s our role as his Apostles.”  
Ayane, who had been shyly listening to what the other girls were saying spoke up, “Yes, Rise-Senpai is right. Let’s take care of the castle for now, alright guys...?”  
The girls nodded and began working, as Yu traveled to Inaba by himself. 

He arrived at his destination, stepping foot in the city where he met his precious friends for the first time in a year.   
“Fufu... It certainly feels the same... It’s reassuring that some places never change... Now...”  
Yu began slowly moving through Inaba, taking in the sites that had become nostalgic to him. However, he was also calculating his plan on how to take the area over.   
“Hmph... This is a good place to start... Izanagi!”   
He shouted the name of his Persona, summoning it and creating a very strong strike of lightning. This was to distract the authorities as he ran to find Nanako. His first stop was the Dojima household.

When he arrived, Yu knocked on the door, and was greeted by his uncle, Ryotaro Dojima, who seemed to be in a state of panic. Dojima was aware of Yu becoming a Dark Lord, but promised to keep it a secret from Nanako.   
“Hey kid, what are you doing here? I’m very preoccupied right now. If you want to see Nanako she’s not here.”   
“That’s exactly why I’m here. I heard she hadn’t come home last night from Naoto. I visited just in case if she came back.”  
“So are you gonna search for her or something?”  
“I doubt anyone else will if they know our connection. Hell, I might be the reason she is gone. I’m going to save her.”  
“Well...” Dojima sighed, “We’ve got no traces of her. I’m trying to find her myself. But, I’ll call you if I get anything. You still have your cell phone, right?”  
“Yeah, although I haven’t used it in a while. Thank you, uncle.”  
Yu waves goodbye to Dojima, and begins to search for Nanako. He travels all around Inaba, keeping himself hidden from bystanders and the authorities. Suddenly... He sees a flash and is in the Velvet Room.  
“W-Why am I here...?!”   
The mature woman standing in front of Yu sighs, “Really now, you’re truly causing a stir... Marie is frantically searching for you and your precious sister...”  
“Ah... Margaret...”  
Marie had entered the room, with her face showing a mix of annoyance, anger, and worry.  
“Geez you idiot! Running off like that! We’ve been so scared!”  
“Marie, you should stay back at the castle. It’s dangerous here.”  
“I knew you’d say that, but I found where Nanako is. She’s being held hostage by some kids from her class. From what I can tell they’re around... Here...” Marie says as she points to a place on a map that’s around southern Inaba.  
“Mm... I see... I shall be going then...”  
“Yu. You must remember to use this power responsibly. My master and I do not have any control over a Dark Lord such as yourself, but if you cause chaos then I will not hesitate to slap you.”  
“A-Alright Margaret... I’ll see you guys later...!”  
Yu leaves the Velvet Room, and begins rushing to where Marie sensed Nanako was. He eventually arrives. It was a small house that was seemingly innocent.   
Not caring about the rules, Yu used his katana to break down the door.  
“Nanako?! Nanako, where are you!?”   
There was no reply.   
But that was to be expected. He immediately searched around the house, but there wasn’t a single trace anyone was living there.   
Could Marie have gotten the wrong location? Was Nanako moved somewhere else?   
Yu had thought that this was the case, until realizing that a panel in the floor was different from the rest. Finding this suspicious, he investigated it, only to find that it lifts up relatively easily.   
He peered into the ground underneath the panel, but it was pitch black. Even using skills from his Personas that created light didn’t seem to work. There was not enough space for a nearly fully grown man like him to fit in either.   
“Damnit... Nanako...!”  
“Onii...”  
“?!”  
Yu hear a response that, while quiet and weak, sounded just like Nanako. He immediately became determined.   
“Don’t worry Nanako, I’m coming for you!!”  
He began thinking on how to get her out. He was unable to pull up any of the other floor boards, and couldn’t find a staircase or other sort of hidden entrance to the basement.   
“Nanako, hold on just a little longer!”   
There was no response this time.   
All seemed hopeless... Until...  
Yu found a similar looking floor board across the room from the other one. He pulled that one up, and one of the boards near the previous one had gone away. There was finally enough space for Yu to fit into, and he did so.   
He jumped down into the pitch black area, calling out for Nanako to find her. He eventually came across a faint light where she was being held captive.   
“Nanako!!”  
Yu dashes to her, immediately freeing her with brute strength alone and holding her in his arms.   
“Nanako...”  
Her body was cold. She was barely breathing. She had obviously been beaten. Yu noticed that nearby Nanako there was a note.   
The note had said that, due to her being related to Yu, she was kidnapped in order to bait him out by Nanako’s classmates. It also said that they had run away, and left Nanako to die.  
Suddenly, her body became much colder, and it was obvious she was dying. So, Yu did the only thing he could...  
“Nanako... I’m so sorry...”  
He bit into her neck, giving her his blood. He never wanted to do something like this, believing that it will make Nanako his inferior, and also seeing Demons as impure beings. But, it was the only thing he could do to save her life.   
Once he finished, he felt her body begin to warm up again. She started breathing as well.  
“I’m sorry Nanako... I didn’t want to do this... I just...”  
Yu began to cry. His tears had fallen onto Nanako.  
“Onii-Chan... You...”  
“Nanako, rest for now. I’ll get you back home. Just rest, alright?”  
Nanako weakly nodded and closed her eyes. Yu then left the house and rushed to the Dojima household.  
“Ah... You found her... Thanks kid... It’s getting kinda dark... So do you want to stay here overnight?” Dojima asked as he had handed him Nanako.  
“Not now. I have to pursue someone right now. Please, keep your eyes on her.”  
“Did you...?”  
“I had no choice... It’s all I could do...”  
“I’m unsure if I really approve... But I guess it’s better than her dying... I’m guessing you’re going after the people who did this?”  
“Yeah... I have to... I must keep this land safe for her.”  
“Then I wish you luck. We’ve got some sort of idea where they may be, so check around here.” Dojima says while pointing to an area near Yu’s school.  
“Thanks a lot, uncle. I’ll be back.”  
Yu rushed to his school as quickly as he could with anger in his eyes and sorrow in his heart. He thought to himself, “Nanako... I’ll never let you suffer like this again...!”  
When he made it, he was approached by a well dressed man.   
“Well, Dark Lord Yu, it seems that you managed to get her back. I congratulate you.”   
“What the hell do you want?! And who are you?!”  
“Neither of these really matter... I just request a simple battle...”  
Yu draws his sword. “I won’t battle you... I’ll just kill you!”  
“Fufufu... Is that so?! Then!”  
The two clash blades. As it became darker, the sounds of their blades became the only things audible to those living in Inaba. However, as they knew Yu was a Dark Lord, they wouldn’t approach, knowing he could easily defeat them.  
Eventually, Yu is able to finish off the mysterious person with one final attack with some help from Izanagi.   
“This is what you get... For what you did to my precious sister!” Yu shouts as he stabs the man one last time, leaving their remains behind as he walks away coldly.   
He returns to the Dojima household one last time. Not wanting to bother his family, he slept outside. It was uncomfortable, but he couldn’t bring himself to face Nanako.   
The next day, the door opened, and Dojima appeared.  
“Hey kid, what are you doing out here? It’s your land now. I thought you’d want to see Nanako also.”  
“...My land...?”  
“Didn’t you realize that? Someone found the current leader killed. Obviously only you could have done such a thing.”  
“Aren’t you mad?”  
“I mean the guy hurt Nanako, so I’d say he deserves it. Besides, there’s been plenty of similar incidents. You can obviously do a better job running this place.”  
“So... What about Nanako...?”  
“Come in and see for yourself. She’s in her room.”  
Yu rushes into the house to find Nanako’s room. Her door was left open, and he enters, changing his clothes to his uniform that was left in the house from when he lived there. Nanako probably knew already about the truth, but Yu wanted to hide it either way.  
The room was filled with all kinds of toys and plushies. Nanako was sleeping peacefully. But, after Yu entered, she woke up.  
“Ah... I’m really sorry Nanako...”  
“Onii-Chan...?”  
“Nanako...”  
“Onii-Chan... Is it true that you are...?”  
“A Dark Lord...? Yes... I’m the same one that has been taking over nearby areas as well.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me..?”  
“I was afraid that you’d hate me...”  
“I would never hate you Onii-Chan!”  
“But... I... I had to give you my blood yesterday... It was the only way I could save you...”  
“So does that mean that I’m now...?”  
“An Apostle? Yes. I’m so sorry. Please, just love your life normally without me. I can’t risk you getting into danger li-“  
“No way! I’d never hate you Onii-Chan! I’m glad to work for you!”  
“But why...?”  
“Because I love you! You’re my precious big brother!”  
“Nanako...”   
Yu begins to cry. But Nanako wipes away his tears.  
“Don’t cry, Onii-Chan. I’m with you now.”  
“Yes... That is right... Once you start feeling better, I’ll have to show you my castle. I have plenty of our friends living there.”  
“Like your girlfriends?”  
“W-Well I guess you could put it that way...!”  
The two laughed, and continued to share various stories together with smiles on their faces.  
Even if it wasn’t the exact outcome he wanted, Yu was happy to have saved Nanako once again. He swore to himself that he would never let her get hurt again.


End file.
